Different types of fastener configurations are used to connect subassemblies to each other and to frames of machines in which they operate. In the automotive industry, for example, it is known to assemble various subassemblies and thereafter to install the subassemblies in the automobile. It is known to assemble a door module to include the lock and handle mechanisms, and thereafter to fasten the door module to an inner sheet metal component using metal bolts and weld nuts. Attachment may require the use of ten or twelve such fasteners at selected locations within the module to securely affix the module in the proper location.
The process of connecting door modules to the door frame using metal bolts and weld nuts is both time consuming and expensive. One or more hand or power tools need to be available, and must be used efficiently and properly, including the proper engagement of the tool with the fastener. Even a slight delay while engaging the tool with the fastener or while operating the tool to tighten the fastener projected over the large number of fasteners used can substantially increase the assembly time required. Conversely, a relatively small change in efficiency per fastener projected over the large number of fasteners used increases the production efficiency significantly.
Fasteners for securing door modules or other subassemblies in place must be strong and secure, yet desirably are detachable so that the subassembly can be removed for servicing or repair. Bolt-like fasteners can be difficult to disengage after having remained in position for an extended period of time. Threads of threaded fasteners can become distorted, and corrosion can cause the fastener to be difficult to operate. Once detached, many fasteners are not suitable for re-use, increasing the expensive for servicing and repair.
What is needed is a fastener that is strong and secure, is reusable and provides sufficient clamping force for securing relatively large objects in place. Preferably, the fastener can be operated without the use of tools.